The Mark of an Adventure is Never Measured
by alwaysand4evaluv
Summary: He laid there, the music in his iPod, blasting from his heaphones. He raised up the basketball jersey, that read 'Scott.'It had been 2 hours since he won that one-on-one game against his half brother. Nathan Scott laid his head back against a pillow and q
1. Something to Talk About

Summary: I've always wanted to write my own One Tree Hill starting from the beginning. Recently I was told that I should stop writing in script format, so that people could see my true writing talent. For all of the people who like my story, "What doesn't kill us" it is on a hiatus, until further notice.

He laid there, the music in his iPod, blasting from his heaphones. He raised up the basketball jersey, that read 'Scott.'It had been 2 hours since he won that one-on-one game against his half brother. Nathan Scott laid his head back against a pillow and quickly shut his eyes.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Karen Roe taveled through her small little cafe, she shot a glance over to her son, who had his head down staring at the plate.

" How are you taking it?" She spoke swiflty, but incredibly soft.

" I lost on purpose." She stared at him, she didn't really have to ask him why, because she sort of already knew his reason for what he did. Haley came from the back, she sort of sensed the tension, in the room and quickly turned around.

" Haley." She quietly turned around and sprinted straight towards him for a warm embrace.

**ONE TREE HILL**

" P. Sawyer, I'm not gonna have to wake you up am I?" Brooke Penelops Davis, stood there. Nothing else could really describe what she was doing, she stood in Peyton's doorway, I guess you could say, staring? Who knows.

" Nope, just listening to my bad ass music." Peyton used the term bad ass sarcastically. Brooke rolled her eyes and went over to Peyton's computer.

" Nate's on, wanna chat with him?"

" I don't know Brooke, why wouldn't I want to chat with my boyfriend?"

" Cause he's a complete ass?"

" Bingo." That ended their conversation, Brooke got on Peyton's bed and hugged Peyton tightly.

**ONE TREE HILL**

It was the next day, and Lucas didn't just have to face the school himself, but the devil himself, Dan Scott was in the presence of the students. He suit fit him perfectly, Lucas envied the way he looked, malevolent and vindictive, but he looked that way with a sencerity. Whitey, the basketball traveled across the lawn and looked towards Lucas, it felt like some soft ballad should've played right there.

" Scott." The name burned a hole in Lucas' skull. Nathan looked over at Lucas and then at Whitey.

" Number twenty-three coach, or whatever number the bastard is getting?" Everyone around him shto a confused glance his way, they were all

marveled at the fact, not that he said bastard, but that he said what number Lucas would be getting, getting being the key word.

" I'm not saying we need you, all I'm saying is maybe if we had another decent player I wouldn't have to carry my team." With that Nathan walked away, and put his arm around Peyton, who stared back at Lucas quickly. Haley stood there, she had sort of been there the whole time.

" Listen, Luke I going to the tutor center."

" Do you think Peyton likes me" Haley squirmed at the idea, she didn't want her best friend changing, it was okay when he had a small infatuation with the Sawyer girl, but now he was actually sure that Peyton returned the feelings.

" I don't know Luke." Lucas dropped his head slightly, but it suddenly perked up when Peyton returned, thankfully without Nathan, but now with a bubbly brunette. He recognized her as Brooke Davis, head cheerleader.

" Hello, B. Davis in the house."

" We're outside." Haley corrected. Peyton couldn't help but laugh, neither could Brooke, they both cracked up. "I didn't know that it was funny to laugh at grammatical mistakes."

"Where did you learn that word from?" The gang's eyes shot up to see Nathan Scott, everyone giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"You're changing. Why are you being nice to Lucas and this girl." Peyton didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but the fact was right Nathan was changing.

" Mayeb I felt like slumming, that explains why I'm with you." She lunged at him with all her might, he stopped her and something fell out of his pocket. Enhancement drugs.


	2. Elsewhere

**(The Couples that appear in this chapter are not endgame, I would like your input on which couples you want. The characters attitudes are definitely not endgame, this whole story is about character development.)**

They were in each others warm arms, more than that, their lips were together. Nathan looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her forehead softly, as she went to sleep on his chest. She was his, at least for the night anyway, his Haley.

**2 Days earlier**

Peyton looked at the drugs completely confused and bewildered. Nathan was frozen there, he saw his half brother's eyes darting between him and the drugs.

" You need help." No one expected her to talk, Brooke Davis, wasn't being bubbly and cheerful, for once she was being sincere and real. Dan Scott peered over the shoulder of his bastard son, as he looked at the contents of the bag.

" Hey, um, kid is this yours?" Lucas scoffed at the way he approached him, his son, his blood.

" It's mine." Nathan spoke up. Dan shot him a look that could've directly killed anyone, who was caught in his glare. Nobody said a word, all they saw was Dan grab Nathan's arm and pull him to his SUV.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Haley laid in her bed looking up to the ceiling, she heard a ruckus in the corner of her room and quickly shot her head up.

" Tutor Girl, you gotta help me get Lucas." Haley practically gaged at the idea of Brooke and Lucas. "You seriously think no one is good enough for your friend, don't you?"

" Brooke, it's not about you.."

" So what, you like him?" Haley just shrugged. " He'll never like you in that way, you're like his annoying little sister, who won't go away.

" Brooke!" Peyton, who had been seemingly invisible screamed out. "Stop being a bitch, Haley hasn't done anything to you."

" Exactly! She barely talks!" Brooke looked at her dead in the eyes. Haley got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Listen you guys can have Lucas, we're friends." She husseled out of her room and walked away from her house without looking back.

**ONE TREE HILL**

" Your son had drugs on him at school!"

" My son! He's more like you than he is like me!"

" Maybe that's because you're never home!" Nathan stood in his doorway listening to the echoing sounds of his parents arguing. He paced around the room shifting around. It had been an hour, only one hour without his drugs and he needed them. The intoxicating way that they helped him through all of his problems, he needed them, he wanted them. His mind drifted to Peyton, he wanted her, but he didn't. She just didn't do anything for him anymore, except turn him on.

" Nathan get your ass down here." Dan and Deb Scott waited for him to enter, but he never did.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Lucas had been looking around for Haley, after he received this weird call from her. He was walking through the park, when he ran into the big elephant in town, Nathan. Nathan stopped and just stared at him, soon he approached Lucas.

" Can I have money?"

" What? For drugs? Fuck that." Nathan punched him in the face and reached a hand in his pocket. "Getting your jolies? I thought you had plenty of money? Even if you do, is it worth it man? Is that shit worth it? That damn high you get for a couple minutes, worth blowing a thousand dollars for a few more minutes?"

" They help me, be my best. They helped me beat your ass, didn't they?"

" Hell no, because I lost on purpose." The news hit Nathan like a ton of bricks, he ran out of the park, without even taking the money he had almost stolen.

**ONE TREE HILL**

It was the next day and two of the teenage citizens were missing. Rumors about Nathan overdosing spread like wildfire.

" Kiss me." Peyton leaned in and did what he asked. Lucas enjoyed it too, he felt the heat and passion evolving in the kiss. Haley stood behind them looking on in what could be called amazement. Brooke Davis walked up behind her.

" Looks like we both missed out, huh?" Haley rolled her eyes and walked away. "Tutor girl!" Brooke ran up behind her. "I'm really sorry, we got off.."

" To the wrong foot." Nathan finished her sentence. The two girls looked up at him, both staring at him with their different shade brown eyes. He looked like hell, correction, he looked like shit. " You, I need your help."

"I don't have any money Nathan."

"Not you, Haley." Nathan corrected Brooke.

:I don't.." Haley started.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Brooke looked back at Lucas and Peyton. She mumbled the words, "this has got to stop."

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Why are you on drugs?"

"My dad pushes me, way too hard.."

"I didn't ask about your dad, I asked about you."

"He controls who I am..."

" Well, who do you want to be Nathan?" He stared at Haley, just blinking at her. "Where are we going?" She finally said ending the silence.

" You're to sneak into my house."

" Couldn't you do it yourself?"

" The window is opened wide enough."

"So, you're too fat?" He laughed at her comment, as they walked up to the house. She climbed up the ladder he had sitting there and slipped through the window, she opened it up wider when she got in, so that he could get in.

" Thanks, Hales." He winked at her and grabbed his wallet.

" Can we stay here?" He nodded and took off his short getting in the bed. She lay next to him. "If I told you to never do these drugs again, would you do it?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you kiss me." She leans into his warm body and kisses him. They were in each others warm arms, more than that, their lips were together. Nathan looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her forehead softly, as she went to sleep on his chest. She was his, at least for the night anyway, his Haley.


	3. November Rain

**(Thank you for all of your reviews, I highly encourage you to tell your friends about this story!)**

They walked into school, people peering at them, hand in hand. Lucas kissed her neck a little and Peyton giggled, they stopped once they reached Haley. It had been a week since Haley had kissed Nathan and slept in his arms, she hadn't told anyone, neither had he. He didn't really have a choice now since his parents put him in rehab.

" Haley, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said proudly. Haley sort of rolled her eyes a little, not so they could notice.

" Really she's your girlfriend? Because I didn't know she and Nathan broke up, oh yeah that's right they didn't." Haley grabbed some things out of her locker and strutted away. Peyton looked at Lucas with his soft brown eyes and slowly let go of her hand.

**ONE TREE HILL**

" Hey Nathan." Her raspy voice frightened him a little, he had only received three visitors, his parents, and Haley. God Haley, what was she thinking right now, probably shacked up with Lucas, sleeping in his arms. Nathan turned around and looked at the girl who stood before him, Brooke Davis, in the flesh. "Nathan I am talking to you." She said, sounding pissed off.

"What do you want Brooke?" He asked getting up and walking around.

"I need you out of this prison cell. P. Sawyer is dating Broody now, and you're the only one who can stop it." He tried not to smile, if Lucas was dating Peyton then he couldn't be with Haley.

"During visiting hours, I'm allowed to leave for a while, maybe go into town." He winked at her as she reached for her car leys. They exited the rehab center and got into Brooke's car.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Peyton stormed up to Haley, who was sitting quietly in the Tutor Center.

"He broke up with me." Haley looked up at the blond girl, who had just spoken those words.

"Technically you were never together." Haley shot that comment at Peyton. Peyton just huffed and stormed right back out of the room. Soon after. Lucas came in.

"Why don't you want me and Peyton together?" He was practically screaming at her.

"I don't know Lucas, she's just not right for you."

"So what, she's good enough for Nathan, but not me." She rolled her eyes.

"What is this about, some competition with Nathan? Tell me, Lucas, why do you really want Peyton?

"Because I can't have you." She froze at the comment. He grabbed her tight and kissed her sweetly. You could hear two voices coming into the room, but they were too intoxicated in their kiss to care. Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott stared at them and Haley saw them both out of the corner of her eye.

**(I am sorry that this was pretty short! My apologies!)**


	4. I Want you to Want me

**Thanks for the few reviews I received. Total joke, I'm happy to have the small audience I have, it's perfectly fine, I'm glad to be a cult classic. Special Thanks to othgirl2010 for being my number one fan.)**

A normal day in Tree Hill, was expected this weekend. Lucas and Haley hanging out in Karen's Cafe, boasting about their new relationship, Nathan finally exiting rehab having to face the harsh reality of what his life has become. Brooke Davis, realizing who she is and who she wants to be, Peyton Sawyer, brooding in her room, over a boy who must not be named. Everything's normal, if normal means that nothing will ever will ever be the same.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Lucas held Haley's hand tightly, he looked into her eyes and gave her slight smile, watching her smile back. Haley sighed a little, how could she tell Lucas about what she shared with Nathan, and how could she explain this to Nathan. She wondered if Lucas loved her, she could've loved Nathan, really, if only he would change, but nobody changes.

"Yeah Karen we just started dating." She stated before turning around after hearing a car door slam. She looked to see Nathan holding a box, while he dad was motioning for him to follow him down the sidewalk. Nathan turned and stared at Haley for a bit before strutting behind his father. Brooke Davis came up behind Nathan and linked her hand in his. 'Great' Haley thought before realizing she had zoned out on the conversation.

"Haley...Hales?" Lucas was calling her name.

"Yeah Luke?" He just smiled at how cute she was. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, I gotta go to practice." He exited the cafe leaving Haley and his mom to talk amongst themselves.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Brooke..." She quickly covered his mouth with hers. He pulled her away for a second. "I just got out of rehab."

"For drugs not for an injury." She laughed a little bit, while reminding him. He pulled her close to him and they continued to kiss. Just then, Deb Scott entered the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Brooke, get the hell out." Brooke didn't even question what she said, she just kissed Nathan's cheek and rushed out of the room. "How dare you bring some two dollar hoe into my house right after you just got out of rehab for drugs, nonetheless." Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing home anyway? Don't you have some fake business meeting to attend to?" His smart comment almost sent her overboard.

"What the fuck do you want from me Nathan? I try! I try to help you goddammit, but all you do is act like your father, I can't stand to be around your father, so I can't stand to be around you!"

"You made me like him! You left me with him."

"You and your father have a week to get the hell out of this house or so help me god..." She yelled.

"Whatever you're just like dad, abandoning a child." With that side note, he left the house.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Where's Haley?" His voice was scratchy and hasty.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I had to see her." Lucas said.

"You wouldn't have come here if you wanted to see Haley." Peyton spoke. "Why would Haley come to the library when she has a new hot shot boyfriend? What the hell was I to you Lucas? Your toy?"

"Peyton, you were never..."

"I'm tired of you." She put her headphones and tired to end the conversation. He walked over and pulled her headphones out of her iPod. "What?"

"Can we be friends?" She rolled her eyes.

"Are me and Nathan still friends? She left him with that smartass comment before leaving the library. Not only did she leave Lucas, but she also left her iPod.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"How did you and Nathan get together?" Haley didn't know why, but she had searched through almost the town to find Brooke Davis and ask her this question. "Answer me Brooke!" She shivered a bit and then took a closer look at Brooke, who looked a bit dazed. "Are you okay?"

"Haley.." She started to speak, but couldn't really finish what she was saying. "I'm a bitch." Haley laughed a little at this comment. "Nobody in this godforsaken town likes me, so I quit."

"What're you talking about Brooke?" Haley's curiosity was growing.

"I had sex with Nathan."

"Okay, I bet you've had sex with a lot of people." Haley was about to walk because she figured Brooke was joking around with her.

"I want to change, I quit being Brooke Davis, slut, now I want to be Brooke Davis, girl." Haley hugged her and let Brooke cry in her arms.

"Haley? Brooke?" Nathan looked at them perplexed. "What're you guys doing?"

"Nathan, I don't know if Brooke still wants to date you..." Haley started to smile a bit, but she was cut off by Brooke.

"No, I really like Nathan. That's why I want to change. I want to be the girlfriend he deserves." Haley's heart fell. 'I could've been that girl.' She thought to herself. She looked over at Nathan who had a grin on his face, until he turned and saw Haley's face.

"You're with Lucas." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"I said, I've got practice." He stands up and kisses Brooke. "I'm really proud of you." He says before walking away. "Oh and Haley, you heard what I said, right?" She nodded and put her head down. "I guess that's my answer." Brooke and Haley stared after him until he left.

**ONE TREE HILL**

That's a normal day in Tree Hill, Lucas and Haley, are supposedly falling in love, but not by spending anytime together? Nathan embarks on and epic romance with Brooke? And Peyton sits in her room brooding, as usual? Gosh, normal sucks for some.

**(Thanks for reading folks! Your next update will be around Wednesday!)**


	5. Over my Head

**(Yesterday's episode was crazy, am I right? I love my Naley and they had a fight :( )**

The sun rose and set on this horrific day in Tree Hill. It's Nathan's first basketball game, since being in rehab and being with Brooke. Let's watch as it all goes down.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Haley? Hales?" Lucas was calling her name, but she was pushing the crowd pretending not to hear him. "I guess that's my answer." Nathan's words were echoing in her head, she kept asking herself, was that really her answer. She finally stopped running once she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." His voice scared her a little at first, she was expecting a man, but she got a boy. "I'm Jake. Jake Jagielski." She shook his hand, but quickly let go, because an out of breath Lucas approached them.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?. Never mind. Who's this?" He didn't stare at him, as if he were a threat, more like he was a nuisance.

"Lucas, this is Jake, Jake my boyfriend Lucas." The enthusiasm in Haley's voice declined a lot. "You're becoming Dan." Jake looked at the two and realized that it was his cue to leave. He slowly backed away and slipped out of sight.

"Haley, what the hell did you just say?" He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. "Repeat yourself!"

"Lucas, what has gotten into you?" She stared at him on the verge of tears.

"I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"Now you sound like Nathan." She started to walk away, when he struck her across her face. They stared at each other perplexed.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Good Luck Nathan." Peyton said to him before leaving him and Brooke looking after her.

"Same from me." Brooke said before kissing his cheek, now leaving him alone. He saw Haley running from the building and suddenly stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She was holding her face and looking at him, with tears in her eyes. She fell into his arms and picked her up and put her inside his car. He looked back towards the school before entering the car himself.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Ladies and Gentlemen Nathan Scott is nowhere to be found on the court, but his brother Lucas is having the game of his life.

**(I Know that is kind of short, and I know people are probably pissed off because Lucas is kind of mean, but I know what I'm doing.)**


	6. Run Like Mad

**(I'm not going to come right out and say who the couples are going to be, but just check my screename.)**

There he was again, comforting his brother's girlfriend. The words made him irk, not the part about Lucas being his brother, but the part about Haley being his girlfriend.

"Can I help you?" She had noticed him staring directly at her face. His deep blue eyes remained shadeless as he focused on her patiently. "Are you waiting for me to turn to dust or something?" She was a little amused and a little pissed off.

"I was waiting for you to kiss me." His words stung her.

"I can't." He shook his head at the words. "Not because of Lucas, it's over between us, but because of Brooke." She motioned towards her picture in his room.

"Brooke and I..."

"Are a couple?" She cut him off.

"I guess you could say that, I mean we're closer than Peyton and I were, but..."

"But what?" She did it again.

"Would you stop doing that?" She shrugged and laid back down on his chest.

**ONE TREE HILL (I hope you guys like the whole Naley friendship thing.)**

"Lucas!" He jerked around, hoping the person calling his name was Haley. "I'm..Peyton?"

"No silly, I'm Peyton." She said sarcastically. "Where's the girl who's joined at your hip?" He didn't really know how to answer that.

"I don't know?" She smiled and started laughing.

"Lost her already?" He smiled a little, but couldn't help, but wonder where Haley was.

"Oh yeah here's your iPod." He said hanging it to her. "I really like Matt White's, 'Wait for Love." He hugged her before walking away.

"How did we become so close, so fast?" She was confused and wanted answers.

"We're still not as close as we could be!" He called back. Peyton couldn't help but think he was hitting on her and insinuating that they still hadn't had sex.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Brooke Davis, 16 cheerleader, dating Nathan Scott, he's in love with Haley James. I guess they didn't think she knew, or they figured if she did, that she was a ditz and it didn't matter. She had known even before they started dating, and even before she made that huge proclaimation that she was the girl he had been waiting. She was basically making a dig at Haley, being the bitch she was born to be. Some of the emotions were real though, she does want to be a different person, and make someone in this world proud of her, even if it is her boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Her mind drifted to the other Scott and how he saw him at the Free Clinic just last weekend. Unless Haley needed an abortion, which she highly doubted or Mr. Scott had an STD. She wondered what was really up with the Scott brothers and their even crazy father.

**Next Time:**

**More focus on these characters: Dan, Karen, Keith, Brooke, Whitey, and Jake.**

**Less Focus on: Nathan, Haley, and Lucas.**

**Sorry no place for Peyton at the moment, but she'll get more important.**

**We won't learn Lucas' real reason for the free clinic visit for a while, and also just to tell you he went there with another person! **

**I haven't decided if I want Jenny in this story, tell me if you want her or not. Okay? Thankies! Bye! **

**Sincerely, Tyshera a.k.a alwaysand4evaluv**


	7. Grace Kelly

**(What's up? I love my many fans and I love continuing my writing just to make them happy! Lots of Love!)**

Brooke Davis was knocking on the door of the Scott house, she was actually there making amends with Deb and Dan, she sensed they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Deb swung the door opened and looked at Brooke intensely before slamming the door back in her face. She walked through the halls of her house, praying she wouldn't run into Dan, being force to kiss him or show any other term of endearment.

"Deb honey?" He was calling for her, the devil himself, was calling her. She shifted into the den, rolled her eyes a bit and sighed heavily. "Don't think I didn't hear that bitch."

"I'm sorry I thought I was talking to Dan, not Royal." She said making a jab about how Dan was becoming just like his father. "God help Nathan...And Lucas." She whispered the Lucas part, he was never really mentioned in the household before by name.

"My son, or correction my sons, are none of your business." He leaned back in the chair and started flipping through the newspaper. "Damn it! Nathan didn't even play in his last game."

"Nathan hasn't even come downstairs in the last two months, Dan and all you care about his this damn basketball! You're stupid obsession with putting a ball through a hoop!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I should've stayed with Karen, maybe at least I'd have a son and a wife I was proud of." He said calmly before walking away.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Karen's Cafe was practically deserted except for the fact, that Haley was there working alongside Karen.

"You talk to Lucas, lately?" Karen asked Haley. She was curious to know how their relationship was going.

"We're out of condiments, I'm going to go get some from the back." Haley was trying to avoid the question and conversation, she didn't want to be the one to tell Karen that her son had smacked her.

"You can go on home Haley, I have plans tonight anyway with Keith." Haley wiggled her eyebrows, noticeably before taking off her apron and leaving. Karen started wiping down the counter when she heard a bell, signaling that someone had entered the cafe. "May I help you?" She picked her head up and was surprised by the sight.

"Dan Scott." He said extending his hand.

"I know who you are Dan, you don't forget someone who gets you pregnant and then leaves." She begin cleaning in frustration.

"I don't really know what to say to Karen."

"How about goodbye?" Keith had just walked in and was not happy about what he saw. "Get out Danny boy."

"Hey boozy. Maybe Nathan and Lucas will turn out just like us, Nathan being the boozy one of course,. Lucas being just like his father." Keith looked stunned that Dan had just complimented Lucas over Nathan. "I know the kid lost the game on purpose, it's best that he did. I know a lot about Lucas, that you wouldn't think I knew, some of things you don't even know." He added before leaving the Cafe completely. Karen and Keith stared at each other before he smiled and started helping her clean.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Can I help you out?" Deb Scott was fumbling in her bag, looking for her keys when Brooke Davis had approached her. Brooke bent down and picked up her keys. "You dropped them before you went into the store."

"What're you stalking me?" She snapped at Brooke. Brooke just rolled her eyes and dropped her head down and started walking away. "Can you help me put away these bags, maybe you could tell me a little about what's going on with Nathan." Brooke smiled and started loading the groceries into Deb's car.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Hey Jake!" Jake turned to see Lucas Scott running up towards him. "Have you seen Haley?"

"Nope." Jake felt really awkward he didn't want to get in between a relationship. "I don't see her much, we talk a bit, here and there."

"Well, if you see Peyton..."

"Peyton?" Jake interrupted he was curious to know why Lucas had all these different girls in his life. "You should really kick it down a notch man."

"What are you the moral police?" Lucas felt the anger boiling inside of him, he didn't know where this kid was getting off judging him.

"I've been in your shoes, that's all. Big man on campus, dating the love of his life, screwing her friend."

"First of all, you don't know shit about my life or who the fuck I love!" Lucas was yelling, Jake could tell he had sparked a plug in Lucas' head.

"Same here." Jake shook his head and walked away from Lucas. Lucas turned around and saw Nathan and Haley talking, they entered a bookstore, Lucas traveled in right behind him.

Nathan and Haley were talking to each other, deep in conversation.

"Why'd Lucas do it?" Nathan had wanted to ask her this question for a while.

"What hit me? Or lose the game on purpose?" She knew Nathan wanted to kill Lucas for what he did and she brought it up to see him get worked up, but this time he didn't he just made it clear that he meant the second one. "He never really came out and said it, but Karen and I figured it was to get away from Dan. He didn't want to be involved in that life." He sort of dropped his head a little. Out of nowhere Lucas shows up.

"You're fucking around on me now?" His tone was scaring Haley, this was the same tone of voice he had before he struck her. "Nathan why they fuck are you screwing my leftovers?"

"Probably because you fucked mine first!" Nathan lunges at Lucas and punches him in the gut. "Stay down bitch." He could hear Haley screaming 'leave him alone' in the background, but he kept kicking Lucas, until she pulled him back.

"Haley that's it for our friendship!" Lucas was being loud and obvious. "You, Nathan, and Brooke can lay around and fuck each other for all I care." He stands and limps out of the store.

**Next Time:**

**Brooke talks to Peyton about Lucas.**

**Jake and Haley grow closer. (I have an awesome idea for this storyline. It's not romantic.)**

**Brooke reveals who was with Lucas.**

**Ain't No Party like a Tric Party!**


	8. Thinking Underage

**(Hello...Hello! My wonderful, excellent fans. For a writer, I seem to not come up with good adjectives. I hope you enjoy this update.)**

"Hey, Jake this was a really great album." Haley was walking through Jake's house searching through his collection of records.

"Thanks." He said pulling out his guitar. He saw Haley marvel in it's beauty. "My dad bought in Nashville, it ran him for about 35 thousand bucks." He noticed Haley's eyes bug out at the mention of the price. "Oh by the way, Lucas was looking for you the other day." Haley rolled her eyes.

"He found me." She sighed and took a breath. "Nathan beat the crap out of him and Lucas ended our friendship."

"I figured you guys were more than friends." Jake was getting confused all over again.

"We were, but we drifted apart for reasons I'm tired of talking about. I always thought our friendship would be there, but these feelings he had for me..."

"So, you didn't feel the same way?" Jake cut her off.

"Can we just play some music? I'm tired of discussing my feelings, that is what Nathan's for." She laughed and sat down at the piano. She and Jake began playing 'Best Days' by Matt White.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke hopped onto Peyton's bed and smiled her.

"Where's your boyfriend. I swear Brooke, that is definitely breaking the 'Hoes over Bros' rule." Peyton was acting pissed at Brooke, when in reality she could care less that Brooke was dating Nathan. "I'm just joshing ya' B. Davis. Just be careful." Brooke nodded her head knowingly. "So what's up with that other Scott?"

"I don't know, he's your new best friend, right?" Brooke made kissing noises and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know what he wants from me! Sex or otherwise." Peyton seemed as if she was pleading with Brooke.

"He is hot even though he does go to the Free Clinic with his dad." Brooke can't believe she had just spilled that to Peyton, she was hoping Peyton wouldn't realize what she had said.

"WHAT?!?!?!"_Guess not_ Thought Brooke. "Why was he at the free clinic? Why was he there with Keith?" Brooke realized that Peyton thought that she had meant Keith.

"He was there with Dan Scott, Peyton, I said his father." Peyton couldn't believe her ears. "I don't know why though. If there wasn't a party at Karen's club tonight, then maybe I would try to find out, but a party awaits us!" She said pulling Peyton out of the room.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"I would like to welcome everyone to the opening of Tric, an all ages club!" Karen was speaking through a microphone on stage. "For our first act we have 'The Perishers' singing their two hits, 'Pills' and 'Let There be Morning." She stepped off the stage, and let the band set up their equipment. Haley was walking around the club looking for Nathan, or Jake, or just anyone she knew. She felt someone lightly touch her should, she turned around and gave them a big hug.

"Hey Nathan." She said letting go.

"Let's dance, I know how much you like this song." Nathan said trying to persuade her. She finally grabbed his hand, and they began slow dancing to 'Let There be Morning.' Brooke and Peyton walked in, they both obviously noticed this, Peyton looked over at Brooke, who had a smile on her face. Lucas was in right behind, he just rolled his eyes at the sight of Nathan and Haley.

"Your girlfriend just walked in." Haley stared up at Nathan, he didn't answer her, he just laid her head back down on his chest and they kept dancing until the song was over. Karen was back on stage now, she had the microphone in her hand.

"Our next act, and the last one before We the Kings perform, is Haley James and Jake Jagielski singing 'Love the One You're With." Nathan looked down at Haley, and grinned.

"Finally I get to hear you sing." He watched as Haley and Jake were singing on the stage, she looked so peaceful, as if she were in her element.

"Nathan." Brooke said softly. "I am really starting to fall for you." Right when she said that, Haley was singing the words, "if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with."

"Brooke, I can't be with you, I'm sorry." She smiled a bit.

"It's about time, go get her." She turned around and walked over to Peyton. "Oh yeah, I'm the number one matchmaker." He walked backstage and saw Haley and Jake talking to some guy.

"Oh, hey Nathan. This is Chris Keller. He thinks Jake and I are really good, he wants us to go on tour with 'We the Kings." He stared at her, speechless.

"It's a really good opportunity, since we're just starting out." Jake added.

"You can't fucking leave Haley." It slipped out he didn't mean to say it.

"Why?" She was bewildered at what he was saying.

"I love you." They all just stared at each other.


	9. Back At One

**(Left you with a litle cliffhanger, didn't I? Actually two, you guys probably really want to know why, Dan and Lucas went to that Free Clinic and what the hell is Haley going to say to Nathan!! It's the will they won't they drama! Please, give me more reviews, they really do encourage me to write. If you guys know any really good songs, tell me them and I will listen to it and then if I like it I will name a chapter after you and that song! I'm planning on having a couple, who I haven't put much focus on in this story.)**

"I just broke up with Brooke, she even gave me her blessing to come after you." Jake's eyes were darting from Haley, to Nathan, to Chris, and to the floor.

"Chris maybe we should give them some privacy?" Jake finally spoke up.

"The Keller wants to see this!" 6 eyes darted towards him and looked as if they wanted to burn a hole in his skull. Chris picked up his guitar and walked away with Jake.

"Haley." That was all he could get out before she cut him off. She stepped close to him and grabbed his hand, she reached up and put his hand on her chest.

"You want this?" She said motioning to her heart. She didn't wait for him to answer, she just spoke up, "You've had it." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She broke off the kiss, "Nathan, I think I'm going on tour. If you love me, really love me, you'll wait for me." He stood there, motionless, he watched her leave the club and get on the bus. He wanted to cry, but he pictured his Dad, yelling in his head "Real men don't cry you pussy!" He sat down backstage and buried his head in his hand.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" Lucas turned around to see Peyton Sawyer, she was looking really great that night. "Save it for you wet dreams." She said noticing him looking her up and down.

"Why have a dream, when I can have you in reality." He said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me! Ponder this question Lucas, why'd you go with your dad to a free clinic?" She watched his face shift from horny to pissed off.

"How the fuck is that any of your business?" He wanted to slap her, but he kept his emotions under control.

"Just answer me Lucas." She was persistent in getting this answer, she was letting up.

"Dan has a genetic heart condition, called HCM, he told me, so I went to the Free Clinic, because I thought that if I went there nobody would find out. If I have HCM it means no basketball." He was on the verge of breaking down. "I have HCM, Peyton." He started crying heavily. He hugged her tightly, right when Brooke Davis was starting to walk over to bring Peyton some punch.

"Well, damn, two Scotts down." She said shaking her head.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Nathan!" He had just walked into his house and figured his mom was going ecstatic, knowing that he walked in through the front door.

"What do you want mom?" He snapped at her.

"Honey are you hungry? Do you want anything?" She was just a loving mother pleading with her son, to forgive her for past mistakes.

"Hell no Susie homemaker." He charged up the stairs, and quickly put on his headphones. He could hear Haley singing along with 'We The Kings.' He took off his headphones and began surfing the internet. He turned around when he heard his window open.

"I didn't get on the bus." He got up and hugged Haley tightly.

**(I know it was really short and I apologize. I hope you don't think Naley is going to live happily ever after, plus there's more behind the Lucas/Dan storyline.)**

**Next Time:**

**Peyton goes on a date.**

**Lucas makes an unorthodox decision.**

**Deb and Dan start the process of divorcing.**


	10. One hand, One heart

**(Yo Yo Yo, Naley fans were happy about that last chapter, am I right? Oh yeah I'm right? Sorry for the lack of updating, but I am a teacher and recently I was hired at my school to coach the softball team, so it's been hard.)**

"I wish you were here."

"Incubus." _Damn it _Nathan thought, he couldn't beat her at this game. He smiled a bit, before collasping on his bed. She quickly hopped up on his bed and lay next to him.

"I love Incubus." She said out of nowhere.

"I love you too Hales." He said falling asleep.

**ONE TREE HILL**

Hello Karen, I believe you've met my bitch Deb." Deb Scott almost spit out her soda once she heard what her future ex-husband had said about her.

"What do you want Dan?" Karen's voice was exhausted and tired.

"Well, I'm required by law to feed her, and I wanted to drop in to see big brother, is he here?" Dan smirked at her.

"You know damn well your brother doesn't want to see you." Deb spat at him.

"Why don't you go borrow some of his booze, bitch."

"You two have to leave now. I won't have this type of publicity for my restaraunt." Karen led them to the door and watched as they argued all the way out to the car. Lucas walked out of the kitchen, as soon as they left.

"What was he doing here?" Lucas snapped at her.

"What has gotten into you?" Karen asked her son, curiously.

"I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"From who? Want to talk about?" She wanted to help her son.

"I just took this test, and I kind of failed, but I can't bring myself to tell Whitey about it."

"He's going to figure out about it, sooner or later. Now what test was it that you failed?" She said getting serious.

"Look at the time." Lucas said smiling.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me, I just felt this connection." He smiled at her. "A connection of little Keller getting hard."

"Ha.Ha." Peyton fake laughed a little. "Well, I better be..." She started stading up.

"How about a nightcap?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about no?" She said speedwalking away.

"See ya later feisty!" He called after her.

**ONE TREE HILL**

**(Thanks for reading, sorry about length.)**


	11. Teenage Dirtbag

**(This is the season finale.)**

"Hi." He was smiling uncontrollably, all he wanted to do was tell her how much he missed her and wanted to be with her.

"Lucas..." Haley slowly muttered out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You still going out with the second best?" She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to get into this argument again. "Come on Haley, you're dating someone who will never be as good as me."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lucas?" She stood up grabbing her lunch tray, she noticed Nathan and Jake enter the cafeteria. "See ya around."

"We can't even be friends anymore?" He pleaded with her. The next thing he noticed was Haley dropping to the ground and the leftover food on her tray splattering all on the cafeteria floor.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"True Love."  Brooke Davis read from one of Peyton's drawings.

"Brooke! Broke!" She turned around to the cound of her name being yelled. "Haley's in the hospital."

"So?" Brooke was confused, she and the Haley girl had never been good, seeing as she did sort of steal her boyfirend. "Why would I care?"

"Lucas asked to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Peyton repeated.

**ONE TREE HILL**

"Lucas." Lucas grabbed Brooke and hugged her tightly. "What the hell? Everyone thinks I'm like their best friend today."

"The abortion." He said slowly. "Peyton told me she knew I was at the free clinic, with my...Dan. You didn't tell you were there with us?"

"The whole school already knows I'm a slut, but an abortion, is taking it to far."

"Brooke you're not a slut."

"I've slept with two brothers and got pregnant by one."

"I was thinking we could start over." Lucas wasn't making any sense to her. "I've hurt everyone in this town, and you've slept with them all, but Brooke I could really love you. Please, let's leave Tree Hill."

**ONE TREE HILL**

**(I took a weird direction with the story, when I made the Brooke storyline, I'm not a gigantic Brucas fan, or anything, so they may or may not be endgame. The season premiere will be one year later, things have changed and people have drifted apart. )**


	12. Somebody Told Me

**(The season pemiere, let me fill you in on the scoop. They are seniors now, Nathan and Haley broke up for reasons unknown. Jake and Haley are dating. Peyton's whereabouts are unknown. I know it sounds weird, but you will catch on.)**

His eyes darted back and forth from, Haley, and then back to Jake. He was happy for her, they parted separate ways, and he would ahve ot get over it. He watched Haley's hand slowly caress Jake's and how she softly bit her lip as a sign of her lust for him. He studied her, he wished he would've studied her more when they were dating, but now all he could do was wish, because she was gone.

"Nathan." His name being called, woke him from his trance. "Somethng's happening man." He looked up to see his brother, Lucas Scott towering over him.

"What do you want?" He couldn't believe he and Lucas had become tolerable of each other.

"I came here to talk to you, but I think I heard a gunshot." Nathan looked perplexed at what Lucas had just stated until, another shot rang out through the building. Everyone darted out of the building. Nathan looked over to Haley and Jake, who were pulling each other out of the building. "**NATHAN!!"** he heard his brother yell. Then a voice came on the intercom.

"The doors are locked." The voice said. It was obviously a girl, the voice sounded oddly familiar. "I will unlock the door, but five people must stay in the building, or no one gets out and I blow up the whole building." She didn't sound scared, or worried, she knew the police would go with whatever she said. "The people are, Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Jake Jagielski." They all looked at each other, making up secret plans in their head, to how they would sneak out, past the woman. Everyone was sent out of the building, except the five called, they were all hooked up to police wires, so that the police could hear everything that was said. They all cautiously walked up the stairs, waiting to see their doom.

"Peyton?" They all said at the same time.

"Don't look so surprised." She murmured.

"P.Sawyer what are you doing?" Brooke stepped up and asked.

"Let's play a game." Peyton said twirling the gun around, as if it were a toy. "Everyone sit down indian style on the floor." No one moved.** "Sit the fuck down!" **She pointed the gun at them.

"Peyton this is just some lame joke to get us to hang out with you..." Lucas Scott started to say, before Peyton cut him off.

"My oh my, don't we have a big ego. Is that why you and Brooke don't talk anymore?Because she kicked your sorry broho ass to the curb?" Lucas sat back and didn't open his mouth again. "Hey, slut James. What guy you fucking this week? You're just taking every man, and wrapping them around your little bitch fingers."

"Don't talk to her that way." Nathan retorted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little Dirty Dancing moment, but she's my girlfriend and I can stand up for her!"

"Then why didn't you?" Jake stood up.

**"SIT DOWN!!" **Peyton yelled. "The game hasn't even started and my plan is already working.

"Why are you doing this Peyton?" Haley asked.

**"You got together with Lucas, while Nathan pined for you, then you got together with him, and broke his heart. You're nothing, but a blood sucking venom bitch, Haley. Brooke, you aborted Lucas' baby and he still wanted your slut ass, but you were up on your drug induced high horse, and you told him to forget it. Jake, you turned down a tour and stuck around, now you're dating Brooke Jr. Nathan, how many times have you relasped? None, because you had Haley, always by your side, until now, so how many pills have you taken today? Lastly, Lucas, what the fuck is wrong with you? You had been flipping out for weeks, so please riddle me this, what the fuck is up?" **Peyton finished her long awaited rant.

"You forgot yourself." Brooke said.

**"That's the point, Brooke! Everybody else forgot me too." **Peyton choked on tears.


	13. Goodbye My Lover

**(Hope you guys are having good lives, I decided to give you a new update, despite the lack of reviews, I still love my loyal fans, and you will get some honorable mentions later on. )**

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

"Haley, why aren't we together anymore?" Nathan finally gathered up the courage to ask her.

"This isn't the time." She kept her head down, not looking him in the eye. "Peyton, can you please let us go, no one knows it was you. You could just take the gun and hide it, pretend like the gunmen got away."

"Like that'll work no one in this room can keep a secret."

"Including you." Brooke retorted.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

"I know who's going to die first." Peyton said pointing the gun at Brooke.

"Just don't point the gun at her, alright." Nathan stood up.

"Why Nate, cause you're in love with her?" Haley asked

"What the fuck does it matter, Haley?" Jake snapped. "You don't love him, right baby? Right?" He was pleading. Haley just stared at him and sank her head into her folded arms.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

"Lucas why aren't you talking?" Haley asked.

"I want to watch us all self destruct." Lucas added. He was finally back to the way he was before all the Haley, Nathan, and Brooke drama started.

"I relasped." Nathan quickly spilled.

"What? Nate, you were doing so well..."

"What the fuck do you care?" Jake yelled. "What the hell is your prolem Haley, leave this loser alone. You have me and I'm not going anywhere." He said hugging her.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend._

_**BANG!!**_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_"Jake!"_

_"Haley!"_

_"Brooke!" _

_"Lucas!"_

_"Nathan!"_

_"Peyton how could you? Don't you even care?"_

**(Left you guys with that cliffhanger, who's been shot? Will they survive? Who knows? I do! I actually love the Jaley relationship, but I love my Naley more. My least favorite has always been Pathan, they suck. Brathan is my third. When we get to Lucas, I like Brucas better than Leyton, but I've always had a soft spot for Lake, Lucas and Jake. Lots of Love, yours truly.)**


End file.
